Described embodiments generally relate to determining location information, and more particularly relate to using sensor data acquired by a mobile user device to communicate the device's location to a server in a bandwidth-constrained environment.
Traditionally, in a system where a server communicates with a mobile user device, location of the mobile user device can be identified at the server using Global Positioning System (GPS) data obtained from the mobile user device. The server utilizes GPS data received from the mobile user device and performs map matching to determine location of the mobile user device. However, in certain areas known as urban canyons, GPS data obtained by the mobile user device can substantially drift over a short period of time, making it unreliable for accurate determination of the mobile user device's location.